Your Office
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Cameron is losing House, she does everything she can to stay close to him. HouseXCameron. major character death.


So this is my first published House fic, be nice, and tell me what you think

**So this is my first published House fic, be nice, and tell me what you think.**

Cameron sat on the floor of House's office; tear stains streaked her face, her knees drawn up to her chest she heaved one last sob before leaning against House's desk. Cameron was completely broken, she just found out she was losing House. No it's not the way you'd think. Cameron was just informed by a tear stained; near hysterical Cuddy that House had been admitted, after passing out from pain in the clinic, turns out it wasn't just pain. House's leg got an infection; it was spreading too quickly for anything to work against it, his white count was so low it wasn't fighting back anymore.

Cameron didn't make it out of his office, she just collapsed into tears on the floor, after an hour of sitting there, unmoving, and Cameron resolved to go be with House. The two had spent the last 3 weeks trying to work out a relationship between them, one where he tried to show Cameron he loved her and one where Cameron helped him.

Standing up Cameron made her way down the hallway, moving slowly at first, her limbs felt numb, her slow pace soon turned into a full out sprint, as she ran down the hallway the last few dregs of tears her body could muster flew off her face, when she reached his room she slip past the door catching the frame as she went, she launched her self into the room, heads turned to her as she blasted into the room.

"Cameron?" Foreman was standing next to House's bed; he was checking his IV drip.

"Out." Her voice was firm but no unkind. That is until chase decided to question her.

"Cameron what's wrong?" he stood up and walked towards her.

"I said out Chase!" She stepped out of his reach and pointed towards the door. "I'm going to take over; I'm going to be his attending."

"Cameron, I don't think-" Foreman was cutoff.

"I don't care what you think, just get out." Cameron was more then agitated now, she watch as the two men filed out.

Cameron strode across the room and busied her with Foreman's abandoned tasks. As she reached out to fiddle with the many tubes a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Cameron…" his voice was deep and hoarse.

Cameron looked into House's clear blue eyes and collapsed into his arms. "House… you can't leave me…" her voice was muffled by his shirt; he refused to wear one of those backless gowns, so they gave him nurses' scrubs. House wrapped his arms around her and dragged her onto the bed, half next to half on top of him.

"Cameron… Allison… if it were up to me, I would have taken you seriously a lot sooner then I did… I wouldn't second guess my choice of being with you." House talked into her now blonde hair, he missed it brown.

Cameron looked up at him after she realized he said her first name, she loved it when he said her last name, but her first name made her heart soar.

Again looking into his eyes, she did the only thing she could think of, she arched her head towards his and pressed her lips against his. He was still slightly surprised when she did this, but he kissed her back putting as much love and feeling as he could into it.

Pulling away Cameron just looked at him a ghost of a smile on her lips but sadness in her eyes. "Greg… I love you."

"I love you to."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Allison, please don't leave." He pulled her closer (if possible).

Cameron and House fell asleep in each others arms, both exhausted from crying and being emotionally drained. Cameron woke sometime in the night to the deafening sound of a flat line, rolling off the bed she did everything she could to revive the man, she was near hysterics when two nurses from the floor pulled her away from his still warm body.

"NO HE CAN'T DIE! THIS ISN'T FAIR! HOUSE WAKE UP!" Cameron struggled against the nurses screaming in agony, tears flying fast and furious around her. She started hyperventilating, her body going into shock. The last thing she remembered was blacking out.

-7 years later-

"Gregory House come back here!" Allison Cameron stood by her car calling for her seven year old. The hyper little boy ran over to her and threw his arms around her waist, looking up at his mother he smiled his crystal blue eyes filled with humor, and his dark brown hair flay away around his head.

Turning her head away from her son, she tried her hardest to keep the tears from falling, looking behind her, Eric foreman and Robert Chase stood on the other side of the car waiting patiently for her. "Ready? Chase asked.

"Am I ever?" she replied with a small smile.

The four people got into the car and made there way to Dr. House's gravesite.

"Hi daddy…" the small boy said running his hand over the head stone.

Cameron stood with her two best friends, and said a silent prayer holding their hands. She looked side to side. "I wish I had been able to tell him… I was just so afraid of loosing him I didn't think about it." Foreman wrapped his arms around her and gave her a heartfelt hug, Chase doing the same and giving her a quick kiss on the head. Picking up her son, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman, walked away for another year.

End

**So tell me what you think. Feed back would be amazing! Writing this almost made me cry… it was just an idea rattling around in my head, so depressing….**


End file.
